


Отпуск

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [108]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Отпуск

— Немедленно прекрати! Ведешь себя как беременная, — не выдержал Кроуфорд.

Шульдих захлебнулся словами. Телепат, потерявший дар речи, — зрелище не для слабонервных, скорее для экстремалов, склонных к экстравагантным способам самоубийства.

Кроуфорд себя к таким не причислял и на всякий случай укрепил щиты, невзначай положив палец на спусковой крючок глока.

— Полагаешь? — вкрадчиво спросил Шульдих. И это ледяное спокойствие напугало Кроуфорда сильнее всей предыдущей истерики, которую ему закатил вернувшийся из отпуска напарник.

— Я не смог приехать из-за работы, — осторожно повторил уже не первый раз Кроуфорд. — Я знаю, что обещал, что этот отпуск мы проведем вместе, но не вышло. Не надо так расстраиваться. Я уже уладил все дела, и мы можем продлить твой отпуск и провести его вместе. Я даже готов выключить телефон и не брать с собой ноутбук...

Шульдих усмехнулся, саркастически изогнул бровь и почти нежно прошипел:

— Какое самопожертвование! Я должен быть сражен? Полагаешь, я так расстроился, потому что твое высочество в очередной раз заработалось? — Шульдих покачал головой. — Это было предсказуемо: раз ты не полетел со мной сразу, значит, уже не прилетишь. Нет, дорогой, огорчило меня другое: я как-то не рассчитывал на то, что мне придется две недели ползать по джунглям, скрываясь от каких-то уродов, которые вознамерились заполучить мои бренные мощи для проведения неких исследований. Тем более не рассчитывал, что мне придется схлестнуться с ними врукопашную, не поверишь, в отпуск я не беру арсенал. К тому же у них были какие-то приспособления... — Шульдих помахал в воздухе рукой, — шапочки из фольги, которые мешали мне их обрабатывать, поэтому пришлось работать по старинке. И вишенкой на торте — мой персональный оракул предсказал мне: "полноценный отдых без дополнительного геморроя". Если это был он, то я - Тинкль Бел.

Кроуфорд опустил пистолет, открыл рот, закрыл, подавившись бессмысленными оправданиями, побагровел, потом побледнел, шагнул к напарнику и стиснул его в медвежьих объятиях.

— Ну и кто теперь из нас беременный?! — фыркнул Шульдих. — В следующий раз будь любезен действительно смотри будущее, а не дежурно отмахивайся.

Кроуфорд молча кивнул. А что еще ему оставалось?


End file.
